Axel, I hardly knew ya
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: This story tells the tale of two lonely people, spending Christmas together and facing the unexpected events that this Christmas brought along together.   AkuRoku. Rated M for abuse.


**I know it's late... didn't have the time to finish it earlier.  
and I know it's long... and has a horrible subject... but it has a happy ending! **

**Story belongs to me, Characters belong to Square Enix. Dropkick Murphys song belongs to them. Written for a contest on DeviantART.  
I hope you enjoy the story, had a nice Christmas and I wish you a happy new year! =)**

**~DSL**

_Axel, I hardly knew ya_

This is not your average story teller, I'll introduce myself for a second. I am Death, the person that takes your soul when you die and guides you to wherever you want. In my long coat, I keep special stories. This is one of them, listen to it, you might learn something.

This story tells the tale of two lonely persons, destined to meet some day in their life. The story starts a few years ago, when that some day was closer than both would think and would change their lives for the better. First I'll introduce you to Axel.

If you'd go to the mall, you'd find him there, wandering around, surrounded by happy people and a pleasant atmosphere. Christmas was just around the corner and so the mood was happy and pleasant in general. But not for Axel. Axel cringed at the thought of Christmas. Why would this Christmas be any different from the past ones? It was only with Christmas that Axel saw the only man in the world that he feared: Xemnas. He had every right to fear him, as the man had been ruining their family meetings for him every single year.

Those days in the year that everyone is happy, wishes each other the best and just enjoys each other's company were the worst for him. All the Santas, the trees, the pretty lights and decorations couldn't lighten his mood. Sure thing, it was nice to see the whole family together, but Xemnas' eyes screamed of hunger. A hunger that is not directed at food, but at Axel. Axel couldn't recall the first time anymore, too many Christmasses had passed since that moment that sealed his fate.

Soon Axel had learned to fear Christmas, to pretend he was sick during those days, but it was to no avail. His mother would drag him along anyway, oblivious to his dread. Those few days a year they could be together with the whole family he had to be there as well. There was no excuse keeping him from the whole thing, no matter how hard he tried.

The other part of this story starts at a very small light in a very big world. A light in the middle of a forest. The light is coming from a small farm, surrounded by a heavy storm. Snow had been falling for the past days and the moment our story begins it still is. Tiny bits of light peep through the curtains, closed to the outside world. Through one of the windows, one would be able to look inside, through the gap between two curtains and see a dimly lit living room.

Inside this old farm it's nice and warm, the flames dancing in the fireplace, warming the room and its inhabitants. Right next to the fireplace, is where we find Roxas. He is sitting in an armchair, a big mug of cinnamon tea in his left hand, a book in his right. In his lap we find the other inhabitant: Roxas' oversized black cat named Ink.

Roxas didn't think too much of Christmas. Usually his twinbrother would come over and they'd have dinner together, nothing special. Sometimes they would get each other something small, but most of the time they just enjoyed the food and each other's company. This year was different though, Sora had asked him if he would like to join him and his boyfriend, Riku, with the latter's family. Roxas didn't feel too much for spending Christmas alone, so he had agreed to come over.

The day Axel would go to his grandmother to meet up with the family came way too soon. During the ride there, he felt his stomach twist and turn, dreading the upcoming days and fearing the things Xemnas would do to him.

Once the old farm of his grandmother came into view, Axel felt like he was going to throw up, all the colour had left his face and his knees felt like they couldn't hold him for very long. All too soon the car made its way up onto the farmyard and he had to get out. Taking his duffle bag with him, he made his way to the front door, but not without spotting the old Jaguar car that belonged to his uncle.

Before he could open the door though, he saw an unknown car make its way onto the farmyard. Deciding this was his call to stay away from Xemnas a little longer, Axel made his way over to the car.

It was just like Sora, making Roxas drive to the unknown family alone. He had gotten lost at least four times, the farm Sora told him about was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but grazing land and some cows and sheep. It was nearing four o clock when Roxas finally thought he had found the right farm, driving onto the farmyard he noticed more cars littering the place and a man around his age standing near the door.

As Roxas made his way out of the car, as the redheaded man walked up to him.

'Who are you?' the redhead asked, seeming to be utterly confused at his arrival.

'Uh, I'm Roxas. Is this the Sinclair residence?' Roxas replied, about as confused.

'Yeah, it is. What brings you here, Roxas?' the redhead asked, still confused to why he was here.

'Uh, well, my twin, Sora asked me to come here... he's Riku's bo- uh, friend.'

'Riku brought a friend, who brought his twin? Right. Well, I'm Axel and welcome to the Sinclair farm.' Before he could reply, Roxas noticed a lady make her way to them, seeming to be a little annoyed.

'Axel! Come on, everyone wants to say hi to you and Riku- who's this?'

'Mom, this is Roxas, the twin of Riku's friend.' Axel's mother gave Roxas a good look, not convinced that he was at the right place.

'Well, let's go inside, it's freezing out here! Everybody wants to say hi, and we can see if Roxas is the twin Riku's friend won't shut up about.' Roxas was not very shocked at this, Sora wouldn't shut up about him if he was asked about his family. What did surprise him was the tone the woman used which was close to a sneer.

Once inside everybody wanted a hug and kisses, like usual. Another thing Axel didn't like about Christmas. The brunette attached to Riku ran to the blonde following Axel and jump-hugged him.

'Where have you been? I was so worried! Next time you're coming along with Ri and me! I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore!' Axel ignored the rest of their conversation and made his way over to his family, starting to greet everyone. Of course, Xemnas wanted the hug and kisses as well, and couldn't resist to pinch his ass. The coming days were going to be long...

Axel walked inside first holding the door open for Roxas, but he didn't get the chance to say thanks as he was jumped by his twin, blabbering about something that he didn't quite catch. There was something off about the redhead. Something Roxas couldn't put his finger on, but it wasn't good. As he saw Axel greet his family, he noticed a scary looking man with orange-golden eyes pinch his butt. What was going on in this family?

Roxas was introduced to the family by the brunette, who introduced himself as Sora, Riku's boyfriend. _So that was what the kid wanted to say..._ crossed Axel's mind. The room was mainly filled with men, as most of the family was gay, but Roxas couldn't know of course.

'Axel?' his grandmother asked, 'do you mind sharing a room with Roxas? I don't have enough rooms to place you two in... so I hope you don't mind sharing one with him?' Axel shook his head, he didn't mind. The question was more if Roxas wouldn't mind...

The hours leading up to dinner were filled with the family catching up with each other, Sora and Riku kissing in a corner and Roxas sitting at the dinnertable, droning out the other sounds and looking outside.

'Kid? Hello?' All of a sudden his peaceful moment was disturbed by a hand waving in front of him. Roxas looked up to see Axel standing in front of him. 'We don't have enough rooms here, so we'll have to share one, if that's okay with you.' Roxas nodded, he had been invited, so it wouldn't be very polite to say no. 'Come on, I'll lead you to our room then.' He got up and grabbed his bag, following the redhead up the stairs and to the last room on the right.

'This is it, I always sleep here with Christmas. When we were younger Reno and I shared this room. That is, until he got married to Leon of course...' Axel couldn't stop talking. Usually he was the quiet one of the family, but now he just kept talking and talking.

'Which bed do you want?' He watched Roxas shrug and decided that he would take the bed on the left. Dropping his bag and himself on his bed, he looked back at Roxas, who was still standing in the doorway.

'You okay, kid?' Axel's voice reached Roxas after a while and he shook his head. He felt uncomfortable in this family. There was something off about Axel, the man with the golden eyes downright scared him and Axel's mom wasn't very nice. Deciding to try and not think about it anymore he walked to the other bed, putting his bag down and sitting down. He sighed, the bed was soft and the blanket covering it seemed to be warm, so he would be fine for the night.

During dinner, Axel felt the eyes of his uncle bore into his side, the eyes not lingering for a moment. Every now and then Axel shivered, remembering previous Christmases, trying to suppress the memories that threatened to flood his mind.

Sometimes he felt another pair of eyes on him, much more innocent, filled with mild confusion and somewhat... caring? He wasn't sure, but it made him feel a little better.

Roxas was sitting with Riku and Sora, trying to follow their conversation, though they were discussing things he didn't quite understand. His eyes would wander towards the strange redhead from time to time, wondering about him. Occasionally he would ask Riku something about him, but never got a coherent answer, as the silverhaired man was focussed on Sora. When they were waiting for the dessert, Axel got up and walked towards the bathroom. Immediately the scary eyed man got up as well and followed him, a look of craving, longing and desire in his eyes. Roxas couldn't leave the table as dessert was served and he didn't want to be suspicious.

By the time dinner was over, Axel hadn't made his return to the table yet and it was running very late. Roxas yawned and excused himself from the rest of the family to go to the room he shared with Axel.

Axel's fears had been right, Xemnas did abuse him over and over again that night, at some point Axel couldn't take it anymore and passed out. The sexual and physical abuse had gotten the best of him and his mind let his body shut down. When he woke up again, he was alone, still feeling those evil hands all over him and feeling disgusted. Soon he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Panick rose in his chest, Roxas could come in any time... and he would see him like this...

As Roxas walked up the stairs, an uneasy feeling growing and growing inside of him. The moment his hand touched the doorknob, he heard a muffled sob. He decided to knock first, and the muffled crying stopped for a second. He heard some shuffling around and a low yes.

Opening the door, Roxas couldn't see at first, as the room was covered under a blanket of darkness. Searching for the light switch, Roxas bumped into the bed on the far left of the room. A silenced scream followed, just as he found the switch.

'Axel, are you okay?' Roxas asked cautiously. Not getting a reply, Roxas told Axel that he was going to turn on the light. After doing so, a small light bulb spread just enough light to make out a shaking form on the left bed.

It was only then that Roxas noticed the not so subtle smell of sex that lingered in the air and the obvious smell of blood. This worried him even more, his heart broke a little. Why he cared so much for this stranger he did not know, but he did. He wanted to make sure the other would be okay, that he would feel safe... maybe even loved. Wiping the thoughts from his mind Roxas was about to sit down when a weak hand stopped him.

'You don't want to sit down here, trust me.' Roxas tried to get a better look at Axel, but a pile of blankets was in the way. The hand was about to disappear underneath the blankets when an impulsive thought made Roxas take the hand gently.

'Axel, what in the world happened to you? Will you look at me, please?' Roxas asked whispering, trying not to scare the other away.

Axel cringed away from the soft touch, trying to disappear underneath the blankets and just disappear from the world. A shift on the mattress told him Roxas sat down, ignoring his warning. Shortly after the shift, another hand grabbed the end of one of the blankets covering Axel's face and pulled it away. Soon all of the blankets covering his face were gone, revealing bruises and a split lip.

'Oh dear...' was the only thing the younger one could say and Axel couldn't blame him. He was fairly sure that he wasn't a pretty sight right now. Tears were still coming in a steady flow and once again, Axel cringed at the small hand that was slowly coming closer.

Roxas felt his heart break a little more at the sight of the pretty face that was covered in bruises and tears. Slowly he brought his hand to Axel's hair, wiping it away from his face.

'Do you want to take a shower?' Roxas voiced the first thing that came to his mind. Axel nodded, but didn't move. Carefully Roxas lifted the rest of the blankets, until only one was covering Axel's body. 'Can you move?' Roxas asked, hoping the answer would be yes. Axel shrugged, not too sure about his current condition.

About half an hour later Axel had made it to the bathroom attached to the room and into the shower. Roxas had brought him some towels, a washcloth and his shower gel, telling him that if he needed anything he would be just outside the door.

Turning on the shower, Axel got under the hot water quickly, trying not to notice the red and white liquid dribbling down his inner thigh. After just standing under the scalding water for quite some time, he thought it was time to start washing up. He put some of the shower gel onto the washcloth and started to scrub himself clean, trying to get the disgusted feeling off.

After thoroughly scrubbing his whole body five times, sometimes crying out in pain, the water was getting colder and Axel decided this would have to do for now. Carefully he stepped out of the shower, trying to move as less as possible. Soon, however, he found out it was pretty much impossible to dry off without moving, so he called out to Roxas.

Roxas had been changing the bedsheet while Axel was in the shower. He had opened the windows for a while to let the awful smells out, to close them again when it got too cold. He turned up the heater and soon the room had a pleasant temperature. When he removed the last sheet off the mattress he faced a lot of old bloodstains, accompanied by newer ones. He had no time to think about it, as right at that moment Axel called out for him.

When he entered the bathroom he couldn't see at first because of all the steam. Near the showerstall, a tall, thin figure was standing and he walked towards Axel.

'What is it?' he asked carefully, still afraid that one wrong word or movement would scare the redhead away. When he took a closer look at Axel, he noticed the man was covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes.

'I can't dry off... it hurts too much...' the other replied softly, ashamed of the things he was saying. Roxas didn't really see the problem, he just wanted to help the other in any way he could. After helping Axel to dry off while trying very hard not to blush, Roxas wrapped a clean towel around the slender hips and guided Axel back into the room.

While Roxas was drying him off, Axel couldn't help but go over the things that had happened that night again. Again, tears flowed freely from his eyes and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. Sometimes Roxas would stand up straight and wipe the tears away, but the soft touch only made him cry harder.

When they were back in the bedroom, Roxas made him sit on the other bed, searching Axel's bag for a clean pair of boxers and his pyjamas. Carefully helping Axel into them, Roxas still didn't say a word.

'You should lie down and get some sleep, Axel.' Roxas whispered, while gently rubbing Axel's back. Axel nodded, but didn't move. Trying to make the other lie down, Roxas somehow landed on top of Axel. Fear made its appearance in the green eyes, and Roxas got off quickly.

'I'm sorry... I'll sleep on the ground, you need a bed more than I do.' After covering Axel with some blankets, Roxas was about to find a spot where he could lie down when Axel grabbed his hand.

'Don't leave me...' it was hardly audible, but Roxas had heard. He turned back to the other man and noticed that he was on the brim of tears again. Axel moved, trying to make place for the blonde man, clearly wanting him close.

As he moved to make place, Axel didn't understand what he was doing. He just went through hell and back, but wanted a stranger to lie in the bed with him. He shrugged, he probably just wanted someone closeby and within reach.

Roxas changed into his own pyjamas and lay down next to Axel, snuggling into the blankets and slowly reaching out his hand towards Axel's face. Gently, he wiped the hair out of his face and let his hand rest on Axel's cheek, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb.

'Go to sleep, you need it now.' Axel closed his eyes, sighed deep and tried to relax a little under the comforting touch. When he was about to fall asleep, a very soft pair of lips kissed his forehead. 'Sleep tight, Axel.'

Roxas watched Axel give up the struggle to stay awake and slowly lose his consciousness. He sighed deep. What was going on in this family? Of one thing he was sure, he'd leave the following day, taking Axel with him if the other agreed. Another sigh left his body, what was it about this particular man that drew him in this much? Sure, he was sex on legs, but Roxas was sure that wasn't what was drawing him in. The beautiful green eyes exclaimed pain, broken trust, anxiety and a need of love. If the other would let him, Roxas didn't mind to fulfil the need of love.

As he lay there, in the middle of the night, in a bed with a man that he had known for less than 24 hours, surrounded by the strangest family he'd ever seen, Roxas' mind filled itself with questions. Questions that had no answers, questions that had an obvious answer, questions that had to be answered and questions that would be answered in time. Roxas felt Axel cuddling closer and a smile appeared on his features. If Axel would let him, Roxas would take him away from this doomed family and see where the road would take them.

Axel woke up trying to muffle a scream and sitting up, nightmares of what had happened hunting his dreams. The sound and movement hardly disturbed the sleeping the blonde next to him, he turned around, placed an arm around Axel's hip and slept on.

A soft sob escaped Axel, how was he ever going to get out of this hellhole? He'd give anything to be free from this insane family, to be free from his uncle's evil hands. If only the blonde coulde take him away from here... he sighing deep, letting the faint hope of an escape go and he lay back down, curling up against Roxas. Grabbing the hand that had been on his hip in his own, Axel gave the other a good look. He sure was cute, he had proved himself to be a nice guy and he seemed to like Axel.

If only... was Axel's last thought before he fell asleep again, close to the stranger he had spent mere hours with, but who had lit a tiny light in his lonely, broken heart.

Roxas woke to the sound of people walking around in the hallway, following their noses to the smell of baked eggs, bacon and fresh bread. When he wanted to sit up, he noticed that his left hand was stuck. Stuck between a pair of hands he didn't recognize right away. His eyes followed the hands until they found the face that was part of the same body. Axel. Memories from the night before came rushing back and Roxas had to swallow his tears. He had to be strong now, for Axel. Carefully Roxas stroked the surprisingly soft cheek of the redhead, trying to get him back to consciousness. It was to no avail, however. He shifted, so that he was facing the man, lost in his thoughts and confused feelings, still stroking his cheek gently.

Roxas was pulled from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. 'Rox? It's Sora... do you want to come down for breakfast?' Roxas was surprised at hearing this, normally Sora didn't knock, he'd just barge into the room and ask him.

'Yeah, don't wait for me here, I'll be down in a few,' he replied, not facing away from the redhead. So, now the time had come to wake him up.

'Axel? It's time to wake up... breakfast is ready,' Roxas whispered, while shaking the other's body slightly. Soon enough, the green eyes revealed themselves to the world once again.

Axel woke to a soft, gentle voice. What was going on? Nobody ever woke him this gentle. Opening his eyes, he faced a certain blonde that had been in the dream he just woke from.

'Breakfast is ready, do you want to go downstairs and have some?' Axel yawned and tried to stretch his body, only to be reminded of the night before by his protesting muscles.

'Can I a-ask you something?' he asked Roxas, not able to suppress a yawn. Roxas nodded. 'When are you leaving?' he watched the blonde think about his answer for a moment.

'I guess some time after breakfast...' Axel nodded. His safe haven was leaving... no surprise there.

After they got dressed, Axel and Roxas made their way downstairs, and Axel was limping rather badly, something Roxas didn't miss. After sitting down, both of them grabbed some food and ate. For a long moment the whole table was silent, everybody absorbed in their own thoughts.

Sora gave Roxas a strange look, not quite understanding what he was seeing, but obviously seeing something. Roxas shook his head, he would tell his twin, just not right now. Sora got the hint and continued eating. Wondering what had happened, but not persisting.

During breakfast Roxas tried to come up with different ways to ask Axel if he was coming along. They had only just met, so however he'd put it, it would come out awkward. He just hoped Axel would at least take him away from this farm, when they got to the highway they'd figure something out.

Axel felt his uncles eyes boring into his back again, still not lingering and as disturbing as ever. The fact that Roxas was sitting next to him and that sometimes their bodies would touch accidently made him feel a false sense of security.

While downing his orange juice, Axel was wondering how he could ask Roxas if he'd take him along. Anywhere, any time. The nearest train station was fine, he'd go home, pack his things, get his savings and get away from his family.

When breakfast was over, Axel watched Roxas tell his twin that he was going back home. He didn't hear Sora's reply, but figured it had something to do with him, as the short brunette gave him a long look. When he nodded, Roxas hugged him and walked back to Axel.

'Could you help me pack my things for a second?' Roxas asked, while touching Axel's left hand swiftly. Axel nodded and followed Roxas up the stairs.

Once inside the room, Roxas took a deep breath and voiced his thoughts. 'Axel, I don't know what is going on in your family, I don't know what is going on between you and your uncle and I don't even think I want to know, but I want you to know something. This something is the following: I'm aware of the fact that we just met and that last night was kind of... awkward to say the least, but all I wanted and still want is to help you. Is there anything I can do to help you out?'

Axel listened to Roxas and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been hoping for a way out for so long and now he had one! Even though this stranger had seen him at his weakest moments, he couldn't really bring himself to feel ashamed. There was something in the blonde that had awoken something deep inside of Axel. Something that he hadn't known excisted. Something subtle and pure, something he never thought he would be allowed or able to feel.

He felt tears well up in his eyes, he had dreamt of a moment like this for a long time and never thought it would happen to him. He couldn't help himself and hugged the blonde offering his escape.

'If anything, get me away from here. Take me anywhere but here... please?' Axel said softly, feeling the other nod.

'That's the least I can do. Let's get packed then.' Roxas let go and smiled at the taller redhead, glad he could do something for him. Roxas grabbed his pyjamas and other belongings and packed his bag again, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

During his short conversation with Sora, he had explained to his twin that something had happened to Axel, that he didn't feel comfortable here and that he was going back home, trying to get Axel to come with him. Sora knew there wasn't much he'd be able to do to stop his twin, but told him he wanted the whole story the next time they'd see each other.

Once back downstairs Axel's whole family stared at the two men coming down. Trying not to make it seem like Axel was leaving too, Roxas was holding both bags and said his goodbyes, telling the family that the animals back home couldn't stay alone for very long. The family wished him a safe journey back home and Axel said that he'd explain how to get back to the highway to Roxas and that he'd be right back. After stepping out the door and walking to the car Axel sighed deep.

'Be right back my ass. I'm never coming back to this place.' Roxas gave him a small smile and got into the car.

As Axel sat down next to him, Roxas started the car and looked at him. 'Where to, mister?' Driving off the farmyard, they decided to get to the highway before making any decisions. Roxas pressed the play button on his stereo and the Dropkick Murphys and Vices and Virtues began playing. Soon he started humming along with the song. When the lyrics started, however, Axel started singing along, surprising Roxas.

'You know the Dropkicks?' Axel nodded , not stopping his singing until the singer stopped for a while. Then he gave Roxas a huge grin.

'Of course I do, who doesn't? I love the song "Johnny I hardly knew ya". That's definitely my alltime favorite!' Roxas smiled, most of his friends didn't know, or didn't like the band, he was glad he finally found someone that shared his love for their music.

Soon the strange couple made it to the highway, having to chose where to go next. Axel didn't want to have to go back to his house later on, when his mother was at home, so he asked Roxas to stop by so that he could get his belongings. Roxas agreed, he didn't like Axel's mother and just wanted him away from the whole family.

Not much later, Axel saw his house coming into view. He swallowed, this would probably be the last time he'd see the house. Sighing deep, he got out of the car and walked up to the front door. First he couldn't find his keys and when he found them his bands were shaking too much to actually put the key in the lock.

Roxas saw Axel struggle with the keys and gently took them from him, so that he could open the door. Once inside, Axel walked up the stairs, moving as fast as he could, afraid that his mother would come home once she figured out he was missing. Roxas followed him into his room and Axel looked around quickly. He would take the things most precious to him and things he thought would be useful. Soon his clothes were packed and in the car, his beloved guitar and laptop next to them.

Roxas watched Axel say goodbye to his room, looking around for one last time to see if he didn't forget something and then close the door behind him. When Roxas was near the front door he heard a soft meow. Turning around, he saw Axel pick up an oversized orange cat.

Axel noticed Yuna standing near the kitchen door, watching him with her big, yellow eyes. He sighed and picked her up. He couldn't leave her behind. Not his cat that thought she was a ninja. He looked at Roxas, who was watching the cat with mild amusement.

'Who's this? Hi there!' Roxas came closer and stroked the cat. 'She seems nice,' was his only comment.

'Could she-' Roxas nodded. 'Of course she's coming along! I'm sure she and Ink will get along just fine.'

While Axel was looking for something to keep Yuna in, Roxas was holding the cat. 'So, you're a secret ninja, huh?' The cats answer was a long glare. Then it got bored and started to clean itself.

Soon Axel had found something to keep her in and they were ready to leave. Once in the car Roxas gave Axel a long look. 'Are you sure about this?' Axel swallowed and nodded.

'I'm ready to get the hell out of here.' Roxas placed his hand over Axel's carefully and gave him a gentle squeeze. 'It will be alright.'

During the ride to Roxas' house, Axel didn't say much and was overthinking his situation. If Roxas would let him, he'd stay at his house, he knew that for sure. He couldn't explain why exactly, but it had something to do with the warm fuzzy feeling he felt whenever he thought of the blonde.

What if Roxas didn't want him to stay for long? What if the blonde was in a relationship? A lot of questions filled his mind, making him unsure about the whole thing. Had this really been the best idea?

Roxas knew Axel was thinking a lot of things over and decided to leave him to his thoughts. Once the car made its way onto the farmyard surrounding Roxas' house, Roxas sighed. Home. While getting out he noticed Ink was sitting in the window-sill, watching him. He grabbed his bag and some of Axel's things and made his way inside. 'Hi, sweetheart. Did you miss me while I was gone?' he asked the cat, who was walking in circles around him.

Axel looked around once he was out of the car. The farm seemed not too big, but very nice. He noticed a black cat walking around inside, following Roxas' every move. Grabbing his things, he went inside as well. His first impression was right, the farm was a small one, but it looked nice and somewhat welcoming.

Soon all of his belongings were inside and he was sitting on the couch, near the fire that Roxas had just made. Right now, the blonde was making tea in the kitchen. Yuna and Ink were watching each other from a distance, the latter in the window-sill and Yuna on the couch near to Axel.

Roxas re-entered the living room with two mugs of tea and some cookies. He gave Axel one of the mugs and sat down in the armchair, his favorite spot in the whole house. Ink made his way over and lay down in Roxas' lap, eyes not lingering from the strangers who invaded his house. Roxas sighed deep. He had his plan ready until they got here, so he wasn't really sure what to do now. What was going to happen next? He decided to voice his thoughts.

Axel had to think about his answer for a while as well, not sure what they could do next, or what he wanted next... he didn't want to leave Roxas. That was for sure. He just wanted to be near the other, but didn't really know what that meant, or what the he'd want in time.

'I'm not sure... all I know is that I'd like to stay here, if that's okay with you...' Roxas nodded.

'Yeah, that's fine. You can stay here as long as you want. You're welcome here.' Roxas smiled at him and Axel gave a smile back.

Later that day, when it was time for bed, Roxas had made the bed in the guest room and Axel slept there. Roxas stayed with him until he was asleep, making sure he was okay and that he had everything he needed. When Roxas was in his own bed however, sleep wouldn't come. When he was still awake after an hour he decided to grab a book and continue reading.

After reading a few pages he heard a fullblown scream coming from the guestroom and made his way over there, to find Axel wide awake, crying his eyes out. Not thinking about what he was doing or what the consequences could be, Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him close, whispering kind nothings in his ears.

When Axel was calm again he asked Roxas to stay, but Roxas told him to come to his room, as his bed was bigger than the one they were currently sitting on. When they lay down again, Roxas held his arms open for Axel to cuddle close and so he did. Soon after, both were deep asleep.

Axel kept having nightmares for the first months, but sleeping next to Roxas and in his arms helped and soon the nightmares were rarely seen anymore. The first Christmases they had together, Axel wouldn't come out of his room. The guestroom had been transformed into a room for Axel, for his music and other hobbies. Axel wouldn't come out, convinced that if he did, something bad would happen.

They got together after living together for a year, knowing the feelings they had for each other were an unique kind of love. The first time Roxas made love to Axel, Axel cried his eyes out. Not because it hurt, but because there was so much love in the touches, in the words the other spoke and in his eyes.

This year's Christmas was great. Sora was there as well, not together with Riku anymore. It appeared that Riku was as much an abusive bastard as Axel's uncle and Sora had even lived with Roxas and Axel for a while before daring to go back home. This year's Christmas was great because it was the first Christmas Axel came out of his room and had dinner with Roxas and Sora. Roxas had told Sora the whole story soon after Axel had moved in and Sora understood and approved of their relationship.

The thing that made this year's Christmas so special however were two things, the first was that Axel looked back on the Christmases with his family with Roxas and Sora and told them that he was glad that that was the time Roxas and he had met. He could look back at those Christmases and shrug, he accepted the pain, the memories and the emotions that came with thinking of those and had moved on.

The second was that Axel asked Roxas to marry him. They got married on the thirteenth of August the next year, a very small ceremony, with just them and Sora. They had no honeymoon, but they didn't need one. Every day together was a blessing.

I am glad to tell you that many days like those have past and that there are many days of being together to come. How do I know? You might wonder. I am death, I knew both had a bigger destiny in their life than to die early. They had to meet each other and spent the rest of their lives together, living happily ever after.


End file.
